Truck vehicles have limited interior space for the driver and passengers. In recent years, many features have expanded the space provided for the driver and passengers. Now, many truck designs include sleeping and storage compartments along with other features to enhance the comfort of the driver and passengers. With these features, the interior space of truck vehicles is more limited.
With limited space, truck designs seek to maximize the use of available space. However, the additional features also create the need for additional supports such as structural supports for the sleeper compartment, supports for the accessories, and supports for the upper bunks to name a few.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system to combine supports for various features in the interior of a truck vehicle.